Contes de l'Ouest
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Recueil de courtes histoires sur les Aventures de Lucky Luke, et les exploits des Daltons.
1. Sous le ciel de Nevada

_Écrit pour le thème de la 111è nuit du FoF : Axe._

* * *

**CONTES DE L'OUEST**

_Sous le ciel de Nevada_

* * *

La scène du coucher de soleil sur le désert, le cow-boy solitaire sur son cheval blanc traversant l'image, quatre fieffés bandits ligotés à sa selle, devenant quatre ombres à la démarche ralentie, commençait à devenir répétitive.

Lucky Luke avait besoin de prendre de l'air, et les évasions intempestives des Daltons ne lui permettaient pas de s'éloigner de l'axe pénitencier-banque pendant plus de quelques jours.

Il se lassait de cette monotonie, mais les Daltons, eux, semblaient n'avoir toujours qu'une idée en tête : s'échapper.

Tranquillement posé sur Jolly Jumper, Luke cogitait. Il avait besoin de faire diversion, histoire de s'éclipser quelques temps. Il avait besoin de donner un os à ronger aux Daltons. Les Daltons avaient peu de problèmes, si on mettait à part la rapidité d'érosion de cuillères pour creuser les tunnels et la ténacité de Lucky Luke. Mais s'il y avait bien une force de la nature qui pouvait les retenir, c'était bien celle qui les avaient mis au monde : Ma Dalton.

Luke ferma les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait une idée.

— O —

Averell Dalton, esprit simple qu'il était, n'avais pas été mécontent de marcher toute la nuit pour rentre au pénitencier plus vite. Si ses frères râlaient et s'étaient écroulés à peine libérés de leurs liens, semblant s'endormir sur place, lui s'était précipité vers la cantine pour ne surtout pas rater le petit déjeuner.

Les évasions, c'est bien, mais ça creuse !

Lucky Luke était encore au pénitencier. Son cheval avait été servi d'un gros sac d'avoine et semblait être aussi exténué qu'eux. Averell observait le cow-boy du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il allait rester pour manger le petit-déjeuner, et donc, s'il lui allait devoir manger un peu moins.

Un Dalton ne pense peut-être pas toujours à s'évader, mais reste têtu en toute circonstance.

Luke avait chuchoté à l'oreille du directeur, avant que les deux hommes ne s'enferment dans un bureau. Averell était rassuré.

Une heure plus tard, Averell avait soigneusement léché toutes ses gamelles, ainsi que le plat, et les gamelles de ses frères, et était proprement repu. La vie simple du pénitencier convenait à son esprit simple.

"Averell ?" Le Directeur et Luke lui faisaient face. Il ne restait plus que lui, debout, à la table de la cantine. "Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu aimerais passer quelques temps chez Ma ?"

Ses s'écarquillèrent. Il hocha rapidement la tête.

Le Directeur et Luke échangèrent un regard complice.

— O —

_À Ma Dalton,_

_Nous vous informons par la présente que votre fils, Averell Dalton, s'est vu accordé une permission pour bonne conduite. Le dénommé Lucky Luke est chargé de l'accompagner jusqu'à votre domicile, où il séjournera pendant un mois, après quoi il viendra le ramener au pénitencier. Nous avons jugé que les dénommés Joe, Jack et William Dalton n'avaient pas été assez sage pour bénéficier du même traitement._

_Bien à vous,_

_L'Administration Pénitencière du Nevada_

Et voilà, avec ça, les Dalton ne pourraient plus sortir sans avoir leur mère aux trousses pour leur remonter les bretelles, et leur meilleur creuseur (ainsi qu'un gouffre financier pour les frais alimentaires de tous les pénitenciers de l'ouest) serait entre de bonnes mains.

Lucky Luke était fier de son plan : un mois de vacances !

_À suivre ?_

* * *

Ce texte est également une participation aux activités de la Gazette :

\- **Compétition de Drabbles :** William Dalton (je sais, je me suis planté sur celui-là…)

\- **Si tu l'ose :** 295 - liens


	2. Insomnie

_Insomnie_

* * *

_Driling ! Dring !_

Il faisait nuit noire, et Joe ne pouvait fixer que l'obscurité dans la cellule, tout en se rongeant les nerfs. Pour une fois que Averell ne ronflait pas, il fallait qu'il souffre d'insomnie.

Joe essaya de se distraire en pensant à un nouveau plan d'évasion. Ils pourraient sortir du pénitencier libre, traverser le désert, échapper aux indiens et rejoindre la civilisation et ses banques… Un rêve parfait sur lequel ses yeux se fermèrent calmement...

_Driling! Drililing ! Dring !_

« Qui a eu l'idée de mettre un grelot à ce putain de chien, que j'lui fasse la peau ! »

* * *

Texte écrit pour le 1er thème de la Nuit du FoF le 01/02/2020 ! Grelot !


End file.
